


Bring Your Parents to School day

by eliotandq



Series: You are not Tony Stark [17]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliotandq/pseuds/eliotandq
Summary: "Remember that tomorrow is a career day. I look forward to seeing your parents.""Hey, Penis Parker, you can bring your buddy Spider-man when you don't have parents!"Or, the one with the friendship of Peter and Bruce.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Peter Parker, Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov
Series: You are not Tony Stark [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1458265
Comments: 8
Kudos: 259





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You should probably read previous work :)
> 
> Also, there is a New Year's Eve story on my profile with Stark family <3

"So what does it look like today?" Peter asked when he arrived in a very quiet penthouse after school.

"The boss had to go to Washington to see Mr. Rhodes and Pepper is working," Friday replied, and Peter sighed.

The holidays in Malibu were wonderful, but once they got back, Pepper and Tony both immediately plunged into work. He wasn't angry with them, he understood, but the problem was that he felt lonely. He wasn't in the mood to go down to the lab with other interns, and he didn't spend much time outside like a Spider-man.

"Is Dr. Banner here?" he asked with a drop of hope.

"Yes. He's on his floor."

"Great! Take me to him," he said, getting into the elevator as fast as possible. It was a week since Dad told him that Dr. Banner and Natasha move to their Tower. He was really excited about it because he could spend more time with them like that! Ned almost had a heart attack when he told him.

"Peter, what a surprise," Bruce greeted him as he entered the lab.

"Hello, Dr. Banner. I hope I don't disturb."

"Not at all! I'm going through some old work."

"Oh, and how do you like it here?" he asked, sitting down on a stool.

"We're glad Tony let us move in. The whole floor is a bit big for two of us, but we feel more like at home here."

"That's great, by the way, where is Natasha?"

"In the gym," he replied, giving him a scrutiny look. "If you'd like to join, I'm sure the company wouldn't mind her," he continued.

"It's all right," he said, looking around the lab.

"Peter? Is there something on your mind?"

"No?"

"Are you asking me or are you telling me?"

"Am I telling you?" he said, sighing as Bruce gave him another look. "Fine. It's just that mom and dad have to be at work all the time now to catch up with all the trouble they've accumulated during the holidays. I'm not mad at them. I get it. I just miss them. And tomorrow we have to bring your parents to school day and I can't take them there because no one knows I live with them. And it really sucks because their work is amazing. They're amazing..."

"Ah, Peter, I'm really sorry. You know, you can come here anytime if you don't want to be up there alone."

"Really?"

"Of course. After all, we live with you," Bruce laughed nervously.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I can just walk here anytime."

"You know what I meant," he said, and Peter laughed slightly. He and Bruce were pretty similar.

"Well, that would solve one problem, but it still means tomorrow I'm going to be the only one from whom no one will come," he said, slightly disappointed. He wished it could be different, but on the other hand, this anonymity from the world suited him.

"I understand it's not ideal, but is it really that bad?" Bruce asked, sitting down on a stool beside him.

"I guess not, I don't even know why it bothers me."

"It's okay. Everybody sometimes worries about something and doesn't even know why."

"You know, they don't really have to be parents," Peter began as the wheels in his head began to scrap fully.

"That's good news, you can ask someone else," Bruce said with a small smile.

"So, will you come to my school tomorrow, Dr. Banner?"

"Wait, what? How did you think that?" Bruce said, jumping to his feet.

"Who else should it be?"

"Anyone other than me! This isn't a good idea," he murmured, pacing back and forth to calm himself.

"But why? You're Dr. Bruce Banner!" Peter yelled enthusiastically. He didn't understand why he hadn't thought of it before.

"Exactly. I can't go to a school full of children! What if the other man decides to show up?"

"It won't happen. Dr. Banner, you can control yourself. Do you think if you were dangerous, Dad would let you live here? "

"You never know, and it's not worth the risk."

"Well, I guess I can always ask Natasha," he said casually. Bruce gave him a frightened look.

"That's an even dumber idea."

"Does that mean you're going?"

"I've never been a good speaker. Tony was always here for stuff like that. What would I tell them?" he asked, running a hand through his hair. This was a bad idea.

"Pretty please! It'll be okay. You'll tell them about your work, it's amazing."

"You'll owe me after this, and now come to help me get some speech done," he finally resigned, and Peter yelped with joy.

"Thank you, Dr. Banner. You won't regret it, I promise."

"I very much doubt it, and if I embarrass you tomorrow, remember that was your idea."


	2. Chapter 2

"You're Dr. Bruce Banner!" Ned gasped in amazement as he walked into the class and found his friend there with a renowned scientist at his side.

"Indeed I am," Bruce said, looking at Peter, who nodded at him, which meant it was safe to start a conversation with this boy.

"Dr. Banner, this is my best friend Ned. Ned, this is Dr. Banner," Peter introduced them.

"Nice to meet you, Ned," Bruce said, extending his hand in greeting.

"I'm ho-nored, s-ir," Ned stammered, still shaking his hand.

"Ned," Peter murmured, and Ned finally released Bruce's hand.

"Oh, hello, Peter," Ned's mother said suddenly, joining them.

"Hello, Mrs. Leeds," Peter returned her greeting. She gave him a smile before shifting her attention to Bruce.

"I hope my son didn't cause you any trouble. I know how he is when he gets too excited."

"Not at all. Plus, I met this one, so..." he laughed nervously, pointing at Peter. Mrs. Leeds also laughed while Ned and Peter exchanged glances.

"True, they're exactly the same," she said, holding out her hand. "It has been a pleasure."

"Likewise," he said, shaking her hand.

They were alone again. Bruce looked around the classroom and began to think it might not be such a big fiasco.

"Why is this boy looking at us like that?" he asked, and Peter looked in the direction he was looking.

"He's just one idiot from my class," he murmured. Peter believed Dr. Banner, but up to now, he wasn't wondering what would happen if Flash opened that big rump mouth of his.

The whole presentation was peaceful. Bruce went last, telling them how he studied biochemistry and nuclear physics. He said how he worked for the government, how he traveled in undeveloped countries, where he worked as a doctor, and how he ended up with a bunch of heroes. Eventually, they could ask him questions like the others. Most of his classmates asked about Hulk, which wasn't surprising, but what was, it was that Flash hadn't said a word all along. 

"Okay, students, last question," said Mr. Harrington, pointing to MJ.

"What are you doing now?" she asked, and Peter smiled slightly. He knew she wouldn't ask about the other guy, unlike the others.

"I'm going through some old unfinished researches, but it's just in my free time. From next week I will start working on projects at Stark Industries," he replied, and MJ nodded.

"Well, I'd like to thank everyone who took the time today to tell us something about their work," said Mr. Harrington and that was the end of their school day for today.

"You did great, Dr. Banner," Peter said as he closed the locker door and went out of school together.

"Thank you, Peter. Personally, I don't think that it was bad, but tell someone else next time," he said, and Peter laughed.

"Parker! Are you normal?" Flash shouted after them, and Peter sighed. They were out now, so he thought today was trouble-free. But he should know better.

"What do you want, Flash?" he asked annoyed and turned.

"It's sucks that you don't have parents, but did you really have to get this freak to our school?" he snapped.

"What?" asked confused Bruce, who didn't know what was going on here.

"Shut up, Flash! You know nothing about it!" Peter shouted at him.

"Really? So isn't it that he can become a big green monster at any time?"

"For your information, Dr. Banner and Hulk saved the world several times."

"I give a shit about that. You put us all in danger by bringing him here! I could sue you for that!" threatened Flash, and Peter began to see red.  


"Go ahead, I did not do anything wrong!"

"You'll regret it, Penis," Flash said through his teeth, and then it happened.

There was a huge scream, and the two boys looked at the men beside them. Bruce was writhing and Flash probably made shit in his pants.   


"I'll kill you," Peter snapped at Flash, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He quickly wrote one word - GREEN - and sent the message.  


"This can't happen," Bruce groaned.

"I told you!" Flash yelped like a little girl.

"Shut your mouth finally, this is your fault!"

"Hulk kill!"

Peter's eyes widened and he gestured for Flash to escape when he noticed Bruce's half-green face was looking in his direction.

"Hey, big guy. The sun's getting real low," said the redhead, who suddenly appeared here. Natasha puts out her hand, the half-Hulk touches her hand and as she strokes his hand slowly he starts to calm down. Peter was really glad they agreed that she would wait outside school if something happened.

"That was close," Bruce sighed.

"I always cover your back," Natasha said with a small smile and kissed him on the cheek.

"Dr. Banner, I'm really sorry about what he said," Peter murmured.

"Don't be. There's always someone like that. And I think after we've just experienced, you can call me just Bruce. No more doctor, please."

"Yeah, okay," he agreed.

"So, what happened, Bambi?"

"That's a good question. Peter, is that kid bothering you?" Bruce asked, and Peter sighed. He didn't want to go through this conversation again.

"Does Tony and Pepper know about this?" Nat asked frowning when Peter didn't answer them.

"Yes, they've dealt with him already. And he doesn't really bother me recently. He just blew up today," he explained.

"You know, if he starts over, you'll have to tell them."

"Yeah, and I'm not pleased about it. Can we please talk about something else?"

"Well, I think it's time for lunch," Bruce suggested, so they went to the nearest pizzeria.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, English is not my native language, so I apologize for the mistakes.


End file.
